my sacrifice
by akiremichan
Summary: Fuuko is sacrificing almost all that she's got for her friends but is it worth all the pain and suffering she's getting in the form of Kurei? And what's Mikagami gonna do about it? all about sacrifice, love, secrets etc. enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

My Sacrifice

**My Sacrifice**

**Prologue:**

"As I've said, Master Kurei, the subject's body cannot withstand all our tests on her body… I'm afraid she might die if we continue the experiment on longer" a scientist was bowed low on Kurei's feet while reporting their research.

The room was silent and when the scientist tried to look at his master's face for any sign of reaction, his blood turned cold by the look in his master's eyes. No doubt he is the famous "KUREI". The look on his eyes was enough to send him scurrying to his mother's skirt so when Kurei waved him off, he hurriedly went away to finish the experiment.

Kureo was deep in thought, thinking a solution to this dilemma. As he stood near the window glass to look at the experiment going on the laboratory…. He watched the girl…. What's her name?? Yes, Yanagi lying there looking pale and vulnerable but with so much healing power to become almost immortal.

And like a flash hit him, the idea was bizarre but it was worth the try and may even be possible. He remembered a certain purpled haired female who was a companion of his idiot of a brother. The one who, without a bat of an eye challenged him in a battle without fear. 'That's right' he thought 'She might just be the answer 'and with that he summoned his right hand man Raiha.

**CHAPTER I**

It's been a month since Yanagi went missing. The group huddled together in Recca's house looking for something, anything that will take them to the said girl's location.

"God, it's been a month already and still no trace of her!!" a frustrated Recca stood up yanking his hair. He's looking haggard each day…. With little sleep, always looking and thinking about his fiancée. 'And it's our second year anniversary too' he thought sadly.

With Fuuko being the only female there, she reached Recca and patted his back, hugging him to comfort him. "I know it's hard for you… but it's hard for us too… ya know, we'll keep looking and I PROMISE we'll find her." She finalized with no doubt in her voice. "God's I'd do anything for her, I promise I'll find her for you..." she whispered more to herself than Recca.

Yanagi have become closer to her than she imagined. After the Urabatousin tournament, they finally became best friends, more like sisters she thought. Yanagi taught her how to be more feminine and she taught the shy girl to speak her mind. She smiled, those were the days….

Fuuko looked at mi-chan, and she also noticed the same lost look on Recca's eyes. The same loneliness and possibly guilt because he wasn't able to protect his little sister. He was always fond of Yanagi, always reprimanding Recca about his manners around her just like what older brothers do. He was silent the whole time with his eyes blank, looking colder than it has ever been.

"Mi-chan", she whispered and sat close to him on the sofa twining her fingers with his, lending him her strength. But he pushed her hand away as if he was burned by her touch. She was hurt but she didn't let it appear on her face. Instead she patted his arm and said it was going to be all right then stood up to answer the knock coming from the front door.

"Must be Domon" she muttered and stood up missing the guilty look on Mikagami as he look at her back.

Yes, he noticed the "hurt" look on Fuuko's face even as she hid it to him. Nothing can pass his eyes when it comes to Fuuko. He knew her like nobody else. They've known become closer after some time during college. They met in France, and both were surprised to see each other there. And then, they've become close, may always mistook them for lovers but they knew it isn't like that. They bicker with each other almost everyday on the most mundane things. But they were also times when they understand each other even in silence, they know each others needs like no other. They've become the best of friends even if they deny it. So he was rather feeling guilty when he pulled away from her a moment ago. 'I know you're only trying to comfort me, but I don't know, I'm just….' He wasn't able to finish his thought because as soon as Fuuko opened the door, a tired but excited Domon burst in the room talking fast and rather loud.

"We've located her!!" Domon almost shouted. He finally rested his eyes on Recca's and they were too determined. "We've finally located her, Recca"

"WHERE?'" was the only response Recca could make, his arm band firing slowly.

"She's being held at Arhstat Island, south of Korea" a new voice said. Reccca noticed it was Kagerou's and nodded his head to his mother in acknowledgment." Guy's let's get going to rescue our princess!"

As Mikagami, Kagerou and Recca were discussing their strategy on the ship, Domon wandered and was looking for Fuuko. After 15 minutes, he finally found her on the ships balcony, training with her fujin.

He stopped on the last step of the stairs and leaned on the wall watching Fuuko train. He couldn't help but be amazed at her skills so he watched her silently.

The hairs on her the back of her head told her someone was watching her. So, with swift movements, she somersaulted on the front of what she thought as an intruder and laid a kunai near its neck.

"Whoa!!" careful with that Fuu, it's only me." Domon reasoned with her. Her eyes widened a little because she was so near slitting his thought for a second there she was a bit preoccupied with things.

"Sorry" she muttered and brought her weapon down. "Why are you staring by the way?" she asked while looking back on the railing to see the island become nearer. "Like what you see?" she teased, trying to lighten up the mood.

Domon just smiled at her comment and decided to ignore it because he wanted to discuss something serious to Fuuko and knowing Fuuko, she will always try find a way to manipulate the conversation into something else. So, he walked over to Fuuko and turned her to face him.

"I know what you've been hiding behind that mask of yours Fuuko." He started but Fuuko just shrugged and let out a sigh when she saw Domon's piercing gaze. So, she told him all of it, all the things that happened.

"I was with her that morning when she was kidnapped ya know." She began, a bitter smile marring her face as she told Domon what really happened that unfortunate day that she hadn't told anyone… even Tokiya for fear they might get angry with her.

"We were just walking; laughing all the while when I felt someone was spying on us. I told Yanagi, what I was feeling but she only laughed and said I was being paranoid so I dismissed the feeling altogether and continued our fun. We didn't notice it was already turning dawn and we already have to get home, so we parted ways on the road"

Fuuko stopped a while and tried to control her shaking voice," I was waving at her at the other side of the road…. When… when two ninja's came out of nowhere and took hold of her rendering her unconscious." "God! Why didn't I have my fuujin then??" she blamed herself , her knuckles turning white from gripping tightly at the railings with tears streaming down her face.

And before she could say anything else, she was enveloped in a hug by Domon calming her.

'"I… I tried to run after them Domon… I tried… but they were just too fast... to fast. "Her voice broke and it almost broke domon's heart for her.

"Domon was rendered speechless after her confession. ' So that's why she wasn't surprised when Yangi went missing. She was also blaming herself' he thought.

"Don't worry, we'll bring her back. Don't worry" he told her while patting her back, drying her tears away.

It was time for their rescue so everyone was prepared. Recca have his arm band. Domon his ring, Tokiya's ensui and Fuuko's fuujin.

As they enter the mansion, they were surprised when they found nothing inside.

"Let's split up and meet here again after 10 minutes" Tokiya said and they split up. Recca and Tokiya running upstairs to the second floor and searching every room. Domon searched the basement leaving Fuuko to the tower. As she used her madogou to fly there, she was surprised to see a letter addressed to her lying in the table at the center. "What the fuck??" she asked bewildered. She ripped the letter open and read:

Dear Fuuko,

IF you want to see your friend again, be back here at 12 midnight tomorrow alone. If you ever tell the others about this letter, then you will never see her again. I have a deal for you that you won't be able to refuse.

PS.

Wear your madogou and come ALONE.

K.M.

Fuuko's mind was whirling with what if questions. She quickly hid the letter as she heard footsteps of Recca and the others coming her way and composed herself even when she was shaking in anger inside "KUREI!" she hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter II

* * *

They went home with defeated looks on their faces. No one was talking so they bid each other good night and went to bed. They would try again tomorrow, Recca said.

Morning came and they searched again but again, there was nothing. They stopped searching at 6 and as time goes by so did Fuuko's anxiety.

She was to be there at exactly midnight and she was a wreck. She needed to calm down. "What could they possibly need with me?" she asked the empty room while pacing the floor.

It was quarter to 12 when she went on her way, Tokiya noticed her anxiety and asked where she was going "I just need some fresh air, mi-chan" she told him. Mikagami just stared at her curiously for a while "Be careful" and went on his way.

At exactly twelve, she was there at the cold tower waiting for Kurei. It got hotter suddenly and a moment later, there stood the great Kurei with his mask on his face.

The great wall clock ticked 12 and they stood there staring at each other with Fuuko glaring at Kurei.

Kurei was the first to break their gaze and " I'll go straight to the point FUUKO" he said as he walked around as if examining her and finally stand in front of Fuuko with a smirk on his face.

Fuuko turned her head to the side and regarded him fully with her attention, a wicked smile on her face. "Tell me..." she stated softly why I shouldn't just kill you now?" she asked in a deadly voice

Kurei just chuckled and with a flick of his wrist, Yanagi appeared on the other side of the room in a tube sleeping.

Fuuko was surprised and was about to go to Yanagi when Kurei's arm stopped her "Tsktsktsk… Not so fast" he said.

"I'm offering you a deal... I want YOU to take the place of Yanagi" "What do you mean take her place:" Fuuko asked confused." We need your strength and body because Yanagi's is too weak , she can't hold all her power, so to transfer her healing power to you so she wont die in the experiment whereas you're strength clad body wont die as easily" he finished.

"So what your saying is I'll be your guinea pig to be experimented on?" she asked. "You catch on fast, Fuuko" Kurei remarked mockingly. "What about Yanagi? What will happen to her once her power is transferred to me?" "We have no use for her then and will return her to my idiot brother. Now do we have a deal?" Kurei asked holding out his hand to seal their deal.

Fuuko thought for a while and looked at Yanagi's sleeping face and without preamble, shook her hands that sealed her fate with the Devil.

"Tomorrow, say goodbye to your friends Fuuko " and with that Kurei vanished together with Yanagi.

As Fuuko walked on the beach, the deal she made an hour ago with Kurei kept replaying on her head over and over again which made her head ache. 'A migraine' she thought "Just what I needed" she muttered with sarcasm. 'It's all for you Yanagi, at least this will end Recca and Mi-chan's suffering, but they won't know what I did. I'll just disappear before anybody suspects anything' she decided.

Finally making up her mind, she planned how she was going to say goodbye to her friends and teammates. First was to Recca then Kagerou and Domon. Last is with Mi-chan. She sighed. That will be one difficult decision in her life for sure!

Knocking softly on Mikagami's door, she distinctly heard a "Come in." before she entered the room. She saw Mikagami's back sitting in front of the desk looking at his ensui silently. She walked her way softly and hugged him from behind, bending a little to breath his smell and memorize it.

"Mi-chan" she whispered on his ear.Mikagami turned his head to her direction and looked at her eyes directly. It was like sending a silent message and he brought his hand to caress her face slowly. "Join me outside, mi-chan." Fuuko asked. Mikagami only nodded.

As they walked on the sand near the beach, looking at the moon and almost taking comfort on each others silence. Fuuko was the first to break it. "I want you guys to go along the plan to find Yanagi, I'll extend my stay here for a while" she said "What? Why? "Tokiya asked confused at her decision and a little angry. Fuuko stopped and faced him "I'm not doing this to escape the responsibility of finding Yanagi but I think it's been already too long and I can't spend my life looking for Yanagi all the time. We need to move on. I….I've lost all hope in finding Yanagi so if you guys wont accept it, then just leave me be. I don't want to look for her anymore." She seriously said to Mikagami. That moment must be the hardest for Fuuko as she was stared coldly by Tokiya. "Why are you saying this Fuu…. You've been her friend, she believed in you. How could you betray her like this? How could you betray US?" Tokiya asked her with double meaning, almost shaking her with his anger and disbeliefment. He couldn't believe this is Fuuko he was talking to but as he looked into her eyes, he saw that she as serious and was taken aback that he stepped away from her.

"I'm sorry, but that's what I think, I don't care if you guys will be mad at me but you have to face the fact that Yanagi's gone and never coming back." Fuuko said trying all her might not to break down and cry that very moment as those lies kept spouting from her mouth.

Tokiya's eyes hardened like chips of ice and it almost chilled Fuuko's body that she had to put her arms around herself and look away. "I guess this ends our… friendship and relationship then, Fuuko" and with that he walked away from her.

As she looked at his retreating back, walking away from her, something broke inside of her and just like that came running after him… She hugged him from behind tightly never letting go while trying to calm her speeding heart, 'Pls. don't let me go' she kept telling to herself 'Pls.Pls.Pls.Pls.' she thought.

They stayed like that for some time but Tokiya gently pried her hands from him and turned around. Tears seemed to blur her vision so before Tokiya might disappear she gently took hold of his face, tiptoed and kissed him softly for this last time. Tokiya was the first to back away holding her hands… "Goodbye Fuuko, you're free now" he whispered against her lips and then left Fuuko.

She couldn't help it anymore and sunk on her knees on the cold sandy floor with tears streaming down her cheeks. As she cried her heart out "If you only knew Mi-chan, if you only knew" she whispered to the wind. Then stood up and went on her way wondering what kind of fate awaits her.

* * *

After that confession and break-up Tokiya arrived at the hotel only to find Recca, Domon and Kagerou there waiting for him. Recca stood up as he saw Mikagami "We need to get back to Tokyo, my resources have a clue as to where my hime is" "Where's Fuuko? Isn't she with you" asked Domon.

He just shrugged and told them "She's not coming; she already made up her mind on what she wants to do from now on." He met Recca's eyes and Recca just nodded since he already had the same talk with Fuuko earlier and. "What? Why?" Domon asked puzzled at their reaction "Just drop it Domon, she's not coming and that's final" Recca shouted angrily and that stopped all arguments.

As they boarded the plane, Kagerou was alone in thought. She has been silent the whole time they were arguing about Fuuko but little did they know was that she really knew the real reason why Fuuko did that.

She knew she was wrong not to say what she knew to her son and Mikagami but 'I coudn't ignore the misery Recca is in because of Yanagi' she thought 'If Fuuko will be the sacrifice to free Yanagi and releasing Recca and the others from mall this misery, then I'm willing to shut my mouth for that reason, 'May God forgive me for this but I'm doing this for my son' she sighed "I'm sorry Fuuko" she whispered.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything...

**Chapter III**

--**_PREVIOUSLY_**—

_Kagerou was alone in thought. She has been silent the whole time they were arguing about Fuuko but little did they know was that she really knew the real reason why Fuuko did that. She knew she was wrong not to say what she knew to her son and Mikagami but 'I coudn't ignore the misery Recca is in because of Yanagi' she thought 'If Fuuko will be the sacrifice to free Yanagi and releasing Recca and the others from mall this misery, then I'm willing to shut my mouth for that reason, 'May God forgive me for this but I'm doing this for my son' she sighed "I'm sorry Fuuko" she whispered._

* * *

--**2 days later**--

To say Fuuko was miserable would be the understatement of the day. She was in HELL. Since the deal with Kurei started, all it gave her was suffering, torture, pain and surprise, more pain.

She couldn't believe it but there she was in front of Kurei Shinimori, a willing guinea pig to be experimented on to certain delights. As she lay there on her back, the crazy scientists started to put plastics and inject some serious looking liquids on her arm, beyond the excruciating pain, all she could think and see was Yanagi as she lay beside her and some of her thoughts were on Mi-chan that broke her heart. She shut her eyes and tried to forget the pain and stop thinking about mi-chan.

"Fantastic sir, they're a perfect match! Same blood type, DNA structure, mental state, they could even be twins for all we know! I'm sure we'll be able to transfer the healing powers of the first subject to the second without difficulty. Just give me two days." The scientist reported to Kurei.

"Just be sure of it." His master said and dismissed him. Truth be told, he was amazed to see the results he was getting about the experiment. Somehow, this girl, Fuuko, once she achieves the healing powers of the other girl, will be the greatest achievement ever. 'Finally, she will be the EPITONE of my success. I will make sure she'll be my perfect puppet soldier.' And with that walk away.

Those two days were the worst for Fuuko. Since the healing power transfer was a success, they succeeded in testing those powers and other theories by training her, 'more like torturing her' and it was definitely HELL, every minute of it.

Her morning started when they lead her to her cell, then after a while, robots came and attacked her one after another. At first it was a piece of cake especially with her fuujin but after an hour without rest, she became exhausted but her enemies kept appearing and they are getting meaner by the second. "Shit!" she muttered when she missed one laser and it cut her clean on one shoulder. She was amazed that after seven minutes her cut was healed without leaving a scar. It was a weird feeling but as long as she survives, she's wiling to fight those fucking robots.

Night came and at last she was able to rest. 'At least Yanagi's already free and returned to her beloved Recca and Mikagami.' Was her last thought before sleep caught her.

-**-Abandoned Building on Tokyo--**

They were surprised when they found a girl lying lifeless on the building they were about to search. "My God! Princess!" Recca shouted while running and holding her close to his chest. He didn't notice it but tears started to run down his cheeks. Mikagami run towards the two and checked her pulse. "She's still alive, let's get her to the hospital."

They found out later on that Yanagi doesn't have her healing powers anymore that's why it took 3 weeks for her to recuperate in the hospital.

**--On the hospital--**

"Ughh" Yanagi groaned. Recca was beside her in an instant. "What's the matter princess?" he asked concerned. Yanagi's eyes opened and as she took on her surroundings, she was glad that she was not in the same laboratory again but was scared that it might just be a dream so she tried to close her eyes and opened it again only to find all her friends circling her bed and watching her all worried.

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered in a hoarse voice. "No, princess, you're finally back with us." Recca said as he sweetly kissed her lips.

She looked around for a moment again and noticed that a certain purpled hair friend missing. "Where's Fuuko-san?" Recca only shook his head. "We don't know and frankly, I don't care" he said coldly "She just lost faith in finding you and like a coward, gave up hope and just left." He explained.

"Sh-she just left? I see" she asked sadly 'But I swear I heard her voice when I was sleeping in the lab… she was there with me but I doubt it, maybe I was just hallucinating or something" she wondered, confused.

**--Three months: back in the cell with Fuuko--**

Fuuko was lying in her cot sleeping when suddenly the lights opened so bright it almost blinded her, it woke her up. 'I guess its morning then' she muttered since there was no way to know how long she's been there and what time is it.

As she sat on her bed, the door opened and a long haired man came. She didn't look at him at once, instead ignored him wishing he would just leave her alone but after a few minutes of waiting she guessed he wasn't going away anytime soon and then just as she finished that thought the stranger was standing in front of her.

She still had her head turned down when a finger raised her chin. "Fuuko, we meet again." The long haired man said. Her eyes widened but sharpened immediately, wrenching her face away from him. "You surprised me for a moment there, but it's no wonder you're into this as well, you're his beloved _PET_ after all."

The said man only chuckled and sat beside her quietly. "At first I wasn't all right with the idea but you know I couldn't say no to him, I owe him that much" the last part was whispered quietly to himself.

Sighing, Fuuko turned to her once rival from long ago and a little hope seemed to blossom on her heart. "Raiha, please, I know you're not a bad person." She pleaded. "Please help me escape this hellhole." She whispered, voice almost cracking due to sadness and hopelessness of her situation. "I…I.." she brokenly grasped his hands, shaking. Raiha looked at her stuttering and hope seemed almost on her reach but vanished just as quickly when he let go of her hands and stood up.

"I should have known" she whispered, her shoulders shaking and silent tears flowed on her cheeks. She let her hair cover her face, ashamed at her own weakness. Raiha just stood there guilty. "I'm only here as a trainer, Fuuko and tomorrow we'll start. There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry." And with that went away quickly.

Fuuko sat there quietly sobbing; 'there goes my only hope' she thought and stood up wiping her tears with the back of her hand angrily. "This will be the last time I cry" she promised to herself. 'If nobody will rescue me from this hellhole then I'd rather die with a bang than die here like a coward rat' she smirked darkly and chuckled as she raised her fuujin, winds going berserk at her command.

Raiha was already far away from Fuuko's cell almost outside the building reminiscing their past when suddenly alarm signals went off in every direction. Some of the scientists were running away in panic. He grabbed one of them asking what was happening. "It's Number 3773, she's going berserk" and shrieked when some rocks fell near his head. "Shit!" Raiha exclaimed and ran towards the building, up in Fuuko's room. He noticed a while ago that that's her barcode tattooed on her wrist. "What the hell were you thinking Fuuko?" he shouted at no one.

Fuuko knew she was going berserk but she didn't care anymore. All she thought was getting away in this horrible place. "Goddess of the wind, grant me this power, I beg of you!" she whispered in her fuujin and kissed the orb attached in the center. "What is it you desire mistress?" the spirit in her fuujin ask. "Just lend me your power." She asked in a daze. "You can use us mistress since you found our heart, the central orb, you have done your promise and now it's our turn" her fuujin replied.

The four rubies glowed and immediately shot away in every direction destroying everything in its wake while Fuuko raised her arm and tornadoes appeared everywhere, she destroyed the rooftop and was rising up in the air.

And that's how Raiha found her, up in the air and amidst the CHAOS in her own doing; she had that strange smile on her face, eyes with a naughty glint as she looks up in the heaven raising her arms almost like embracing it while everything around her turned into ruins.

Some of the buildings' security forces tried to stop her but to no avail, they were not successful.

"I didn't know it had to come like this" he muttered evading the debris falling all over the place. In one move he pulled out his "raiken sword" and sharply jumped through the falling stone ceilings to reach Fuuko.

Fuuko noticed a change in her element and good thing because for a moment there, she would have been torn into two if she didn't evade Raiha's attack. She smirked at her rival, raising her fuujin, forming a sharp blade at the end of it. "Let's do this, Raiha-kun" she said with a chuckle as she went forward to slice her rival.

'She looks like she's dancing while fighting' Raiha thought and knew that if she was dancing her tune, then he's definitely _out of tune_ 'coz he's having a hard time parrying her attacks, not to mention those invisible icicles she's manipulating. He thought it was over when he was able to slice deep through her shoulder. She winced for a while, blood squirted all over the place. "I seemed to have cut an artery there" he cheekily told her but immediately after what seemed like minutes, her shoulder was returned to normal.

"What the hell?" he asked bewildered and wheezed when Fuuko kicked him in the gut; slashed his right shoulder and kicked him downwards. The pain was excruciating but at once he saw an opening, he almost disappeared as he used his speed technique.

"Stop this Fuuko" he whispered at her back ready to plunge his sword in her heart but hesitated in a brief moment when he saw sadness in her eyes but it quickly turned into surprise when four deadly icicles jammed in his right arm. Then he started to fall hearing a faint "sorry" from Fuuko's lips.

He was heading the floor in an enormous speed and shut his eyes as he prepared for the impact but when nothing happened, he cracked his right eye open and saw that the air seemed to buffer his fall. He was gently laid on the floor.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement because he tried to stab Fuuko a while ago but as he look up, all he could think was 'Kurei really made a monster out of her …' he blinked for a moment and all he saw was cherry blossom leaves scattering all over the place without a single shadow of where Fuuko was.

"I bet a very pissed-off Kurei will torture us when he hears about this". He shivered at that dark thought.

* * *

Authors note:

Thank you for reviewing!! Enjoy!!

tnx ziri.butterfly for your support! luv ya!! hehehe!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

_**PREVIOUSLY**_

'Kurei really made a monster out of her …' he blinked for a moment and all he saw was cherry blossom leaves scattering all over the place without a single shadow of where Fuuko was.

"I bet a very pissed-off Kurei will torture us when he hears about this". He shivered at that dark thought.

**CHAPTER IV**

Fuuko was huffing, trying to catch her breath while trying to control the tornado carrying her. She was fast losing consciousness as dark spots started to form in her eyes.

In an effort to hide herself, she directed her winds towards the forest. After her last spurt of energy, she fell in a pond in a splash. She wasn't a good swimmer but at least she knew some kind of stroke. 'Breast stroke?' she wonder "more like death stroke if there is one" she chuckled.

So after a minute of trying to swim towards the land, she took her time and just floated there. 'It will take some time before they can track me so might as well enjoy my free time' at that she smiled closing her eyes to relax and re-energize herself.

After a few minutes of just laying there she decided to make camp at that forest. She caught some fish and as she went to gather firewood, she started to explore the place memorizing and implanting the in's and out's of the said forest on her mind. She remembered that the building holding her was deep in the mountains. It seemed like a research laboratory for commercial purposes.

'I think this mountain is surrounded by water.' Her instinct told her as she smelled the sea from a far away place. Tomorrow, I'll survey the mountain more and I'm sure to find a way out.

Soon, it turned dark and she went to make a small fire to not give her location away. "Shit!" Fuuko cursed as she was unsuccessful to make a fire. 'It's times like this that I would like Recca's stupid affinity to fire' she thought 'Even Kurei might be a tempting offer!' she whined, her teeth chattering due to the cold.

"Just when you need those fucking retards, they're not there" a still whining Fuuko could be heard as she still tried to make a fire. At long last she was able to do it by furiously rubbing those two stones together. "Yes!!" her shout reverberated throughout the silent forest. She stilled for a moment remembering where she was. And a howl of what seemed like wolves were her answer.

"Shit!" she cursed again and hurriedly ate her fried fish and then went up on a tree to sleep. 'Wouldn't want those wolves to feast on me now, would I? ' she darkly chuckled thinking she outsmarted the wolves.

Morning came and something was irritating her nose. She tried to swat it but after that, the supposedly thing was pulling on her hair! 'I must be dreaming' she thought and tried to ignore it but after a while something wet tickled her right cheek…. As she wiped it with her hand, cracking her eyes open, her shriek went off on the silent forest. "OH MY GOD!" she shouted and tried to push a rather intimidating monkey trying what it seemed to like kiss her.

As she pushed the monkey 'More like a gorilla' she thought disgustedly she went off balance and fell off the tree landing on her rump at the forest floor.

"Ouch! Fucking gorilla! Fucking tree!" and the list went on as she cursed her fate while rubbing her sore behind. She glared at the monkey and the monkey just sticked out his tongue outwardly mocking her. She raised her middle finger in a rude gesture hoping the monkey gets what she means.

"I must be out of my mind!" she told herself embarrassed while walking near the edge of the pond to wash off the gorilla's saliva on her cheek and hands. 'Fighting with a monkey?' boy, would mi-chan never let me live it down when he found out about this' she thought with a soft laugh.

**Mikagami Tokiya's suite**

"_Hachoo! Hachoo_!" a certain long haired bishounen was sneezing. Mikagami reached for some tissue and wondered who was thinking about him.

He was in his suite located at the top of a building. He is now the president CEO of his father's business. His father retired a few months ago and now, he's the one running their business. His mother and father decided to tour the world while leaving the company in their son's capable hands.

His work was tiring and boring but he seemed to excel in this kind of things. They're business was security system. Inventing and installing them to banks, houses, safes in jewelry stores etc. Everything that needs security is their specialty.

As he was lounging, sitting on his table while sipping some white wine, he turned the T.V. on and flipped through the channels. He paused on one of the news as it showed the glamorous wedding of a young couple. It was the merging of the Sakoshita firm and Hanabishi fireworks industry company. 'Yanagi seemed to be glowing then, and that idiot's smile seemed to blind everyone with its brilliance.' He reminisced their wedding.

Of course he was there but he didn't like attention to himself so he just watched from the sidelines and congratulated them when necessary. But truly, he was happy for the both of them, ever since the kidnapping thing happened to Yanagi, Recca didn't leave his eyes off her even for a moment and _HIM_ being the security expert, installed all the high tech and expensive security gadgets on their new home.

So, there is no need to say that Yanagi is now safe. Meanwhile, Domon didn't attend the wedding. He and Recca had a row about Fuuko. Domon didn't believe that Fuuko would ever abandon any of them like that specially Yanagi but Recca was stubborn and didn't want to invite Fuuko to their wedding. Any news about her and even her name was banned in their house. So, in the end, Domon didn't attend since Fuuko was not invited.

He hadn't made a comment back then, but he was curious as to what she might be doing now after almost 10 months. 'Forget her Mikagami, Remember she was the one who gave up on _US_' he reminded himself again.

After the interview with the new couple, the sudden breaking news showed in the television. _**"Reporting live from the Mountain of Kirikara, it seemed that the Shinimori Building collapsed and is now under heavy repairing and construction after a natural disaster--."**_

Tokiya turned around hearing that but it was not in any of his interest so he looked out on the glass windows to stare at the clouds hovering there bored while refilling his almost empty goblet of wine.

_**--According to the civilians, multiple tornadoes and hurricane seemed to came from the inside of the building but others say it came out of nowhere and crushed the building and some of the scientists still buried deep underground-- **_

That line caught his attention so he turned around and increased the volume to listen to the rest of the report.

--/the said reporter could be seen running after an injured scientist being carried out by the emergency team in a stretcher/ _**"Sir, what can you say about this unfortunate event?"**_ the reporter asked while they were walking toward the ambulance, the injured scientist seemed to be in a daze and didn't appear to hear any of the reporter's question instead he was mumbling _**"Oh my god, she's going berserk! She's gonna kill us! My god my god, help me!"**_ he repeatedly mumbled while shivering with a dazed and scared look on his face. _**"Oh, it seems that, THAT patient received a massive blow to the head so he was saying those things."**_ She reported slightly chuckling not believing anything that man said. _**"Anyways on the next updated news--" **_

The reporters' next words seemed to blur on Mikagami's ears. All he heard was multiple tornadoes and hurricanes and _SHE'S_ going berserk "It can't be." he muttered setting his wine goblet on top of his mahogany desk table and lifting his other hand to massage his aching temple. 'But multiple tornadoes and hurricanes in the middle of Mt. Kirikara?? It's impossible and if any of that happened, it will be the _first_ ever that I've heard.' He silently analyzed the situation. 'But what that injured scientist's saying doesn't add up!' he muttered heatedly confused. 'There's only one person that I know that can do those kinds of things' he thought dejectedly.

He sat on his chair and slumped his head at the headrest. "It must be the wine" he muttered covering the top of his face with his hand; closing his eyes to relax himself. "I _must_ be drunk." He convinced himself even though his instincts told him otherwise.

**Kurei's Mansion**

As Kurei was watching the video recorded from the security camera in his recently fallen Shinimori Building, by the time he finished watching, he suddenly laughed loudly shocking everyone in the room expecting him to burn them to the ground with his flames.

'That dark laugh only means that something more sinister is going through his head' Raiha thought as he stood in front of Kurei, presenting the report together with some other scientists cowering at his back.

"She's definitely perfect!" boomed Kurei with sadistic pride. "Did you see how strong she was? I didn't made a mistake choosing her." He grinned while looking over the records of her progress.

"But did she actually think I would let her get away that easy?" he asked his retainers darkly. "I'm not that stupid, hurry up and bring me Dr. Igara!" he ordered the others scaring them out of their wits; they immediately ran when a ball of fire started forming on their lord's hand.

"Excuse me, my lord, but I have a question if I may?" Raiha asked his lord bowing a little asking for some permission. Kurei motioned for him to stand up. "No need to bow Raiha, we've known each other since forever so go ahead, what is it?

"As you can see here" Raiha motioned in the security camera's video, "when I slashed her clean on the right shoulder, after a few minutes her wound seemed to heal by itself, I was wondering if you had anything to do with that." He asked curiously.

"Well, I can no longer keep it a secret from you now, can I?" Kurei grinned as he started to explain "At first I had the Sakoshita girl kidnapped where my foolish brother was in-loved with to be experimented on because of her healing abilities but as the experiment went on, her body could not withstand the pressure so that's when my _darling _Fuuko comes into play, she's definitely much more stronger than her and a match too." Kurei boasted.

"I knew you wouldn't like this idea so I kept it a secret from you. And would you know that my precious pet and that Sakoshita girl were sisters?" he chuckled darkly. "I didn't know it at first, it was just a hunch so I had their backgrounds investigated and low and behold, they're actually related but they don't know it themselves."

"We could use her in different ways and I have many plans for her." He said. 'Plans to exploit her, of course.' He thought to himself. Kurei finished with a dark glint in his eyes. And he noticed Raiha's clenched fist at his sides so he didn't try to aggravate him further.

Before Raiha could voice his negative opinion a knock on the door interrupted them. Kurei signaled the door to be opened. "Sir, Dr. Igara is now here as you requested." The scientist bowed and then after being dismissed went away quietly.

"Dr. Igara, I think you might already know why I've summoned you here? Right?" he asked while sitting comfortably in his desk intimidating the said doctor.

"Ummm.. Yes, yes," he mumbled, a little embarrassed moving towards the table and opening his laptop while nervously positioning his glasses, looking at the two intimidating occupants in the room.

Raiha was curious enough so he stayed silent the whole time waiting for the Doctor's report while still eyeing Kurei cautiously.

"Number 3773 or the girl who just escaped from Shinimori Building, Kirisawa, Fuuko is currently at the North Forest of Mt. Kirikara." Dr. Igara pointed at the red dot on his laptop. "The tracking device we've implanted in her is now active and she's on the move but not yet outside the said island." "We can still catch her if we send our Re-con team there." He finished and waited for Kurei's command.

"That's all for now Doctor, I'll send for you again soon. You're dismissed" Kurei motioned for the doctor to leave his office. While he himself is in deep thought facing the scenery outside.

"What are your plans now? Hunt her? Take her back?" Raiha asked patiently waiting for his reply.

Kurei took his time before replying when an idea came to his mind. "Be patient Raiha, all my plans will set into motion soon" he said with hidden plans already forming in his head.

'You may escape me now _PET, _so I'll let you taste freedom for a while then I'll personally _hunt_ you back and place you where you should belong' he thought while lighting his cigar and blowing smoke on the glass window, imagining Fuuko's terrified face when she sees him again.

* * *

Author's note:

thanks for the reviews!

-TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

=====_**PREVIOUSLY**_=====

'You may escape me now _PET, _so I'll let you taste freedom for a while then I'll personally _hunt_ you back and place you where you should belong' he thought while lighting his cigar and blowing smoke on the glass window, imagining Fuuko's terrified face when she sees him again.  


* * *

**CHAPTER V**

Fuuko shivered. 'What a creepy feeling' she thought as if something bad is waiting for her at her destination. But she went on. Using her madogou, she flew away heading North with no destination in mind but just to get out of that hell of an island.

She was in the clouds controlling her winds so as to not scare away people when they see her flying. "Like superman or something" she muttered making a joke out of her situation but deep inside she was scared shitless, she already planned some things but it doesn't look promising.

**=====After 4 hours=====**

After four hours of flying without any rest she was able to land in a pier. She tried to be inconspicuous but one man noticed her. 'Must be my **odd **hair color' she thought and tried to pretend to not hear anything. "_**Miss PURPLE! **_Watch where you're going!" the man shouted earning him a glare from Fuuko and some cat calls from the other guys working there.

"So much for being inconspicuous" she glared at the man who was running after her saying something she couldn't comprehend when a nearby boat emitted a loud noise. It seemed in slow motion to her like some old movie she watched but her expression suddenly turned into horror when the man running was still not stopping even when he's only a meter away.

Her breath came in a _whoosh_ and she together with the stranger went down on the pavement. Next thing she knew the world seemed spinning out of control and the stranger became four in her vision, his voice echoing in her head as she tried to get up. "Are you my angel?" she asked the stranger sluggishly touching his face to make sure he's real.

The stranger was surprised at her question he forgot his worry for her for a second and was just about to answer her with a smirk when she suddenly went slump in his arms. "Good job making her faint, Captain!" jeered the guys circling them. "Shut up!" the captain said and lifting Fuuko in bridal style carrying her towards his car nearby.

All he heard as he went away was more laughter and jeers from his men at the pier. "Don't do anything we woudn't do, Captain!" some of his men shouted from afar which made him laugh but otherwise didn't reply. 'They wouldn't hear any of his explanations anyway.' He thought as he carefully placed the strange girl on his car and started it.

'Where should I take her' he wondered 'At the hospital?' he asked himself as he looked at the gash on the girls temple 'Nah, just a scratch, I'll just treat her myself at my condo' he decided still looking at her at every stop. When one of the stop signs turned red for a long time, he looked at the girl he just saved from the pier a while ago.

**//Flashback//**

He was checking the crates near the port if the numbers and the orders are correct in the ledger he was holding when he saw a girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere at the edge of the pier. At first he wasn't interested but when he noticed that purple hair, curiosity got him so he looked at her from the distance.

'It looks like she's trying not to be noticed' he realized as Fuuko walked silently at the shadows looking cautiously around her with her head bowed. He decided to be a little naughty so "Hey Miss Purple!! Watch where you're going!" he shouted and laughed when she went red but pretended not to have heard him.

She was so embarrassed and was trying to pretend that she hasn't called the attention of his whole crew and ignoring the cat callings that she failed to notice the bunch of tree trunks at the top of her head shaking and about to fall off on top of her. He felt panicked and a little guilty that his legs seemed to move on its own shouting "move out of the way" all the time but went unheard due to the loud noise of the other boats out on the sea.

He saw the surprise and confusion on her face very clearly as he neared her when he didn't stop running and went right through her sending them both tumbling on the hard pavement to evade the tree trunks falling where they were minutes ago.

"Ughhh." He heard her groan and raised himself lifting his weight off her. She seemed hurt in some places, her forehead had gashes and her eyes seemed dazed and out of focus as those green eyes centered on him. "Are you all right?" he asked gently tapping her cheek to get her attention but it seems she hadn't heard or understood what he was saying. "_Are you my angel_?" the girl suddenly asked of him that surprised him a great deal, he forgot where they were for a moment.

He was amused by that, by her, her looks, her hair and her green eyes. But before he could answer, she fainted right on his arms. 'I wonder who she is' he speculated as he looked at her.

**//End Flashback**//

The trip up on his condo took a while. "This is really troublesome" he muttered as he maneuvered Fuuko still bridal style on his private elevator as he ignored the snickering and giggling of his employees staring after them already starting gossips.

Finally, he settled Fuuko on his wide bed running his fingers through his black hair. He left her for awhile to drink some water and he came back with the first aid kit with him.

As he sat near the girl, he swabbed Fuuko's gashes with cotton and alcohol but was surprised when all he saw was some smeared blood on the cotton and there were no longer any cuts, gashes or even some bruise skin.

He was baffled and brought his face nearer at Fuuko's forehead to examine the site when "_**SLAP!**_" the sound of a hand hitting skin echoed on his condo.

**=====Tokiya Mikagami's suite=====**

"Have you found anything yet?" Mikagami asked his hired investigator on finding Fuuko.

After the disturbing news about the tornadoes in Mt. Kirikara, he slept his drunken brain that night and woke up decided in finding what and where Fuuko is now. But he was surprised when after a few phone calls; all of Fuuko's friends since she doesn't have any living family now, said the same thing. She told them she will be having a much needed vacation so she'll be gone for a few months and return when she feels like it and haven't heard from her since then. "Something's not right; Fuuko would never let her friends worry" he said to himself.

So he hired some investigators to find the location of that girl but it seems no one can trace her. They tried hacking through her credit card account but it's untouched, looked through hospital records but they've got none.

"This is so _frustrating_!" he said harshly and threw his glass of wine on the floor. His hired investigator dismissed himself and went out to give him some privacy.

"Where the _hell_ are you?" he asked looking at the picture he's hiding at his table.

**=====Back with Fuuko=====**

"_Slap!" _herhand automatically went on the stranger's cheek when she woke up with him hovering right in front of her. "What the hell? Who the heck are you?" she glared at him ready to use her fuujin if he tried anything funny with her.

"And here I am trying to clean your wounds, me and my Samaritan self." He grumbled while touching his reddening left cheek. "Is this how you thank _your angel_?" he grinned teasing her.

"What the hell are you saying and where am I?" Fuuko asked and winced immediately touching her still sore forehead trying to stand up. "Hey, hey, don't force yourself. You just injured yourself a while ago and being a good Samaritan that I am, I rescued you from harm." The guy said almost grinning and teasing her.

He moved away and thrashed the bloodied cottons. "By the way, I'm Sendoh Akira. At your service ma'am and may I ask what's the maiden's name in front of me?" "Fuu—I mean.." she stuttered as she tried to think up another name so that she won't be discovered, her gaze went to her wrist at her tattoo and an idea came up to her "Elle. You can call me Elle" she finished '3773 if backwards can also be read as ELLE' she thought.

He bowed while smirking as he cautiously looked at her slowly reddening face as events flashed at her mind making her remember everything that has happened since coming here and Sendoh ducked immediately as Fuuko threw a throw pillow at him.

"I guess you remembered what happened now, do you? Or are you still feigning amnesia so you can play some damsel in distress so you can take advantage of my angel like face not to mention my gorgeous body?" he asked her winking and tried to strike a pose which although she didn't admit it was good.

"Don't flatter yourself, _Sendoh-san_" she said sarcastically, one eyebrow raised and arms folded at her front which only emphasized her breasts. While she was examining her surroundings, Sendoh was busy drooling at her protruded breasts.

"You've got a nice place here, I would never have thought with your cocky attitude that you would be this rich." She said still looking around her and when she didn't hear any annoying reply from her devil-like angel, she saw that he was busy ogling at her breast. "Hentai!" was all Sendoh heard and palm hitting skin.

There were now two red slap marks on Sendoh's face as they ate. "Look what you've done on my handsome face Elle-chan" he told her while pouting which made Fuuko smile a little at his childishness.

Well, she was a little guilty about that since he helped her after all. A stranger and all. 'But what if he's some kind of spy?' she thought paranoid. 'Can't be, He looks so… Un-spy-ful, if that's even a word.' she chuckled and finished eating.

"Hey, I haven't thanked you earlier. So, thank you." She looked at him sincere which made him blush a little. "Don't mention it, after all it's kinda my fault in the first place." He said while scratching his head and looking away to avoid her glare.

"Well, I don't want to be indebted to anyone, so just tell me how can I repay you?" Fuuko asked. "Well, if you insist---"_Not_ in that kind of way." Fuuko interrupted when she saw what kind of head he was using. Sendoh laughed boisterously "You're no fun!" he teased which earned him a small smile from her. "But I guess a runaway like you won't have any money…" his mind thinking looking around the room…which gave him an idea. "I have the perfect solution!" he said suddenly taking her hands on the table. "What?" Fuuko asked leaning away from him and looking very uncertain. "You will be my _**NANNY**_!"

Her jaw almost hit the floor when he said that. 'What the? Is he loosing a few screws in his head?' Fuuko thought mentally and already planned an escape action from the deranged person. 'But I must not look like panicking or else, it might trigger an unfavorable response from this… dickhead' "Ummm… aren't you a little old for that?" she asked, slowly moving her hands from his hold but he only released her right one and seize her left one making her stand "Can't you see this place?" he asked while motioning with his other hand "Yeah, what a pigsty this is" she said sarcastically. 'Can't even imagine how you can stand this place though' she wondered.

"Well, I'm not a man for nothing." He shrugged. "I mean it's not my job to do the cleaning and wash the dishes, etc. It's your _**women's role **_to cook, do the laundry and **us,** men to earn money so it's not exactly a nanny but a personal maid can do…." As he went on a roll, Fuuko's eyes bulged when she heard his testament "What _year_ are you from? You Moron?" she thought loudly and didn't notice she said it all outloud. Sendoh stopped and looked at her when he heard her outburst. "So not only are you a runaway but must you also be a _**man-hater**_?"

He smirked at her.

"What man-hater? It's called _women's right_, you a-hole!" she retaliated. 'Not only is he a pervert but an oafish bastard too' she muttered to herself "What was that?" he asked her like they were not just arguing a moment ago.

"Oh, forget it." She said and went to the sofa to rest, all that talking tired her. "Just consider it, we'll both be benefiting in that arrangement." Sendoh said trying to persuade her.

Fuuko leaned her head back on the sofa and her mind tried to jumble out different ideas. 'Its true that I can't use my credit card, they might track me with that, can't contact any friends either' she thought "Hmmm…" she opened her eyes and look at him straight in the eyes "How can you trust me that easily? I might be a murderer or something." She tried to read his expression as her instincts still doesn't trust him.

"I've got my reasons." He answered vaguely and when didn't get a response sighed and explained "I mean, you're just a curvaceous little girl, /which raised an eyebrow from Fuuko/ , easy to look at and if ever you might try to do anything funny, I can just outpower you" he finished with a wink.

"Ughhh!" Fuuko, frustrated that she didn't find anything suspicious with this person gave up with a deep sigh.

'I think it should be the other way around' she chuckled already imagining ways of torture if he ever tried anything indecent with her.

"Ok, you've got yourself a deal!" she stood up and offered her hand to Sendoh while smiling. Sendoh gladly shook her hands sealing their deal. "Do you want to seal our deal with a kiss?" he teased leaning his face towards her and Fuuko just laughed wholeheartedly and shove his face with a pillow which ended in a pillow fight.

After a few minutes after their pillow fight Sendoh went out to work while Fuuko after a nap started with her new job. 'At least I think I'm starting anew here with no one to bother me' she thought while cleaning the place.

* * *

-tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

=====_**PREVIOUSLY**_=====

. 'At least I think I'm starting anew here with no one else to bother me' she thought while cleaning the place.  


* * *

**CHAPTER VI**

**===A month later===**

"Itadaikimas!!" both Fuuko and Sendoh started eating. It has been a peaceful month since she started working for Sendoh and started playing _nanny_ with him by staying in his house to cook, wash the dishes, and do the laundry etc. It has been fine with no troubles happening whatsoever.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Fuuko asked after eating. "Yeah, what's up nanny?" Sendoh asked as he sat on the sofa and turned the TV. on. Fuuko begun to wash the dishes, "Who's that little girl on the picture frame at your room?" she asked curiously. It took a moment and she figured he didn't want to talk about it.

After doing the chores around the house, she sat beside him and shoved some popcorn in her mouth while watching a movie playing on the flat screen TV.

"She's my little sister." Sendoh said unexpectedly. "Huh?" she murmured unintelligently not really understanding. "Oh! Oh… Sorry, I was out for a moment there" she whispered flustering a little. "You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable." She added trying to lessen the suddenly somber atmosphere.

"She's at an institute right now, healing because she has some major problems. But nothing that serious, it's just that ever since our parents passed away, I was the one who raised her so it's kinda hard for me being away from her not knowing what's happening to her" Sendoh continued as if in a trance.

"Why don't you visit her then? I'll come with you." Fuuko patted his shoulder to comfort him. "You don't understand." He looked at her sadly "it's for her own good that the less she sees me, the better and faster she'll heal" he smiled gloomily in the ceiling. Fuuko just hugged him then, seeing his depressing disposition and tried to cheer him up since they've gotten close already.

"Let's go do something outside!" she suddenly cheered as she stood up making him stand up with her. "Huh? Where to?" Sendoh was already dragged outside the condo and already being coerced into his own car, Fuuko the one driving now.

"Here we are!" Fuuko cheerfully dragged Sendoh towards the amusement park entrance like a kid going after the mascots. Sendoh couldn't help it but sigh deeply and laughed good naturedly as he followed Fuuko who already paid the tickets and waiting inside for him to line up for the rollercoaster, waving at him frantically to make him move faster. When his speed wasn't enough, "Get your lazy ass moving, you per---" she was interrupted when a hand covered her mouth by a glaring and out of breath Sendoh. "That didn't take you long to come here now, did it?" she chuckled amusement dancing in her eyes. Sendoh was about to give her a piece of his mind when…

"Look at those two, what shameful teenagers nowadays, no respect for others." Two middle age woman was looking at them warily while whispering amongst themselves whereas some mothers' were towing away their children or covering their children's eyes as they pass.

"What the?" Fuuko started and looked at Sendoh only to see him smirking as she only just noticed how their position was rather promiscuous to others. She was leaning on her back on the railings as both Sendoh's arms pinning her on each side and now was leaning towards her.

She closed her eyes, cheeks darkening as she tried to hide on his chest at her embarrassment. This only amused Sendoh more as he tried to fluster her further. Moving towards her he whispered on her ears while nibbling on it gently "Might as well give them a show now." He chuckled and didn't give Fuuko enough time as he snaked his left arm on her back to lean her towards his body and fisting his right hand on her purple locks, turned her face to him and with devil like smirk, kissed her like no tomorrow even with others ogling at them.

Fuuko was shocked that she didn't had enough time as he whispered something on her ear, as she was just trying to decipher what his words meant, she was suddenly being kissed and she tried to shove him but he was far stronger and was again shocked when he started to nibble on her lips. "wh—at" she tried to open her mouth and he took that opportunity to push his tongue in her wet cavern. With her being pushed at the railing with a hot specimen of a man kissing her hotly. She gave up on her fight to push him off and just enjoyed the feeling. 'It has been too long anyway' she thought and with that brought her hands around his shoulders, one hand started to pull on his hair which brought a smirk on his lips as he heard her made a little moan.

She felt that smirk and tried to turn the tables on him. With tongues fighting for dominancy, she snaked her left hand inside his shirt to feel his hot skin underneath and when she felt him shudder, shoved her pelvis at his aching need but was surprised that her eyes flew open when she felt that he was already hard. And the world outside them finally returned. She felt all eyes on them as they both panted after that little interlude, some women were even eyeing Sendoh as they stared at his huge package while guys where either whistling or drooling and staring at her heaving chest as she tried to take big gulps of air.

She was starting to feel a post-shameful guilt after that satisfying episode and wanted to just disappear from that place when she was suddenly carried ala bride style by Sendoh. As she turned to her man handler, Sendoh just smirked at her and looked at their audience, bowed to them and jumped at the railings and run.

As they were running, she couldn't help but smile at Sendoh. Sendoh was still hard but gradually getting soft from under her. "Are you ok?" she asked and was answered by his reddening cheeks. She laughed out loud at his bashfulness. "You can put me down now." She said still snickering.

He put her down with a scowl trying hard to vanish his pinkish cheeks. Fuuko decided to take pity on him and just took his arm and move towards the ferris wheel. After two hours or so they almost done with all the rides the amusement park has to offer and Sendoh couldn't believe how Fuuko can still be fully charged. She was still all smiles and running here and there like a child. His guilt almost made him shiver when she smiled at him so trusting and innocent.

"Fuu.. I, I mean Elle, I think I'm almost done for today." He said nervously and sighed relieved when she didn't notice his slip. "No, just a minute, I'm almost done." Fuuko said nonchalantly as she was concentrating on popping out the balloons on the game booth to get the giant teddy bear.

"Yehey!!" an overly sugar high Fuuko squealed as she drag Sendoh carrying 2 giant stuffed teddy bears, 2 medium sized monkey and 1 snake toy wrapped on his neck while Fuuko went ahead of him eating ice pops on the way to their car.

"Thank god." he whispered exhausted beyond belief when finally they were at the car, he slumped ungracefully on the passenger seat as he let Fuuko drive his sedan to take a much needed nap.

Fuuko was humming while driving. As she recalled their activities earlier, she couldn't help but smile. It has been a long time since she had that so much fun but she couldn't help the tense feeling on her subconsciousness. 'But what else can get wrong?' she thought carelessly and flushed her nervous feeling without a care in the world as she sang with the sounds playing on her radio.

As they parked, "Sendoh-san, wake up" Fuuko gently shook her napping passenger. "Ughhh" Sendoh moaned and as soon as he opened his eyes, he already knew something wasn't right. It was the tense feeling around them. It was so quiet as if there were no people around. 'Are they already here?' he thought worried.

"What's wrong Sendoh-san?" Fuuko asked curiously "come on, help me bring my prizes insi---" her sentence was cut short when three ninjas suddenly appeared, one behind her almost choking her the other two were running fast towards them.

"What the.." Sendoh's eyes widened when his greatest fears came true as he stared at the black masked man choking the daylights out of Fuuko. "Fuuko!" he shouted right arm outstretched as Fuuko was dragged towards the mountain forest near the condo.

'Did I just hear him call me 'fuuko'?' Fuuko thought confused while trying to untangle herself with her captor. As she was dragged into the small clearing at the center of the forest, the black masked ninja suddenly let go of her and was no where in sight. She was kneeling on the ground panting to regain her breath.

After a moment or so, a familiar shiver went through her spine as she saw or rather felt the aura of her most feared nightmare standing not a few feet away from her.

"Hello _**pet**_, did you miss me?" Kurei's dark aura seemed to envelop the whole clearing as even the animals nearby where nowhere to be found to witness the reunion of the devil and his pet.

* * *

-tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

=====_**PREVIOUSLY**_=====

"Hello _**pet**_, did you miss me?" Kurei's dark aura seemed to envelop the whole clearing as even the animals nearby where nowhere to be found to witness the reunion of the devil and his pet.

* * *

**CHAPTER VII**

**

* * *

  
**

Her spine was ramrod straight and she can't seem to stand. Transfixed there seeing nothing at all, until a pair of black boots came in her sight.

"Now, now, Fuuko, don't tell me you didn't miss me?" Kurei asked sickeningly while staring down at her kneeling form in the ground.

'Shit! My fuujin!' Fuuko regretted not wearing her weapon. Feeling defenseless, she still glared at Kurei with all her might, jumping a few feet away and looking around to find an exit. Meanwhile, Kurei just observed his pet, already knowing what's going on her head.

With a deep sigh Kurei broke the silence. "Let's just finish all this drama Fuuko." He started holding out his hands almost dramatically that Fuuko had to roll her eyes in her mind. "We both know that you won't escape this time." Well, not without your madogou and I don't have to say that your skills are far _inferior_ to mine so don't try to lose my patience" he drawled while walking towards her.

She felt like a caged cat soon to be imprisoned. "How did you find me, you psychotic bastard?" she asked madly as she searched her wits for tricks so she can lengthen the inevitable. Kurei just looked at her, his eyes looking amused at something.

"Did you honestly think I will ever let you free_, **pet**_?" Fuuko narrowed her eyes at his arrogant tone and pet name for her and just like that, her body automatically moved on its own and made a dash at Kurei punching him straight in the face.

Kurei just sighed again closing his eyes momentarily and grabbed her fist with his right hand like all of it was just too troublesome for him. It only angered Fuuko more so she feint a left punch with a right kick at his ribs which he missed and twist her right arm at her back stopping her momentum as he breathed in to her ears. "Don't test me" Kurei growled at her but fuuko didn't listen and smashed the back of her head at him catching his mouth when he tried to evade.

There was a sudden dangerous aura from Kurei that Fuuko felt after she felt something wet, and warm dropped at her neck. 'Must be blood, she thought grinningly, that would teach him a less---'and before she could finish that thought she was suddenly pushed at a trunk of a tree. Her front pressed against the rough edges of the tree while both her arms are now held captive at her back with Kurei's chest pressed at her back.

"You really bring forth the worst in me my darling Fuuko. You excite and entertain me in many ways; do you want to know what I do to a pet that doesn't behave well?" Kurei whispered harshly at her ear making her eyes shut when he took hold of her hair and pushed her face further into the tree when she didn't reply. "Hmm? I can't hear you.." he taunted breathing in her fear and the trembling he felt once he brushed his tongue at the corner of her ear.

"Cat got your tongue?" he asked wickedly while Fuuko tried hard to break out from his grip still not responding to his taunts. "Hmmmm…" he brushed his fingers on the dropped blood on her neck, smearing it against her pale skin. "I rather like my color on your skin though" he said as if fascinated at Fuuko's tainted blood neck, then suddenly licked it making Fuuko's body tremble out of fear or want?

Fuuko's eyes opened wide in surprise when she felt his warm tongue in her skin. The skin on her arms had goose bumps and she couldn't help it that her body suddenly felt warm and she couldn't stop squirming. "Stop it!" she whispered weakly at Kurei but he only ignored her pleas and continued. A sudden bite on her neck stopped all her movements and a suppressed moan escaped her lips which only made Kurei suck harder on her skin.

But some noises distracted Kurei and with one final lick at Fuuko's neck, he freed her to see and deal the commotion about to interrupt them. Fuuko slid on the tree bonelessly. Of all the things she expected Kurei to do to her; this was the most bizarre and surprising that she couldn't believe it. As she assesses her situation, she turned her attention on her unpredictable, lunatic and dangerous fire-freak captor.

And as soon as her eyes came to focus on Sendoh, her eyes widened in worry as two ninja; more or less Kurei's minions dragged him in front of Kurei and kicked the back of his knees to make him kneel before Kurei.

She couldn't hear their conversation and was curious why Sendoh seemed arguing about something to Kurei so she decided to come closer and spy on their conversation.

"You told me that you'd release my sister once I've done you a deal of spying on _her_!" a furious Sendoh said angrily at Kurei. Kurei just ignored his pleas and played with some fire on his palms. /Fuuko just rolled her eyes at Kurei's antics of intimidation, just waiting for the moment to rescue her friend if the situation gets out of control/ " A deal is a deal and you'll see your sister after you've done all of my bidding. Where's her madogou?" Kurei asked nonchalantly still playing with fire with his left hand while the other was massaging his slightly throbbing cut on the lips. /"Sister? Madogou?... I don't like where this is going" Fuuko thought with a heavy feeling in her heart. /

And as she saw her fuujin being given to Kurei by her trusted friend, a harsh gasp escaped her lips which alerted the people she's been spying on her. Kurei only smirked at her as he saw her crumbling confidence while taking her fuujin and gave it one of his minions to safeguard.

Sendoh was shocked he saw Fuuko and couldn't hide his guilt and shame so he just pleaded to Fuuko to understand him with his guilty-ridden eyes. "I just did it to save my sister; I didn't mean to hurt you" he told her softly.

Fuuko's eyes just turned cold and the tears that were starting to form on the corner of her eyes stopped as she stilled herself to prevent breaking down again by being betrayed yet again. 'I should've known' was her last thought as darkness enveloped her vision and the last thing she saw was Sendoh's softly uttered apology.

Kurei striked a blow at Fuuko's nape and she easily crumpled to his arms. "Enjoy my gift Sendoh-san." And with that he disappeared with Fuuko.

The ninja's holding Sendoh left him there. He was still kneeling there on the ground thinking if what he did was right when a soft voice caught his ears. "O..oniichan? Is that you?" a frail girl was standing not a few feet away from him. "Nadia!" he called and together they embraced each other with him holding her crying sister on his chest.

As they finally calmed down and went back to the house. "We need to help her onichan." Nadia whispered to her brother looking at him sadly. Sendoh just looked at her and made a decision. "I think it's time to find a certain Mr. Mikagami."

* * *

-tbc


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER VIII

*Three years later*

"Mission accomplished" a feminine voice said on her communicator. She was silently running through the halls of the Kanagawa Building while implanting bombs on her way.

"Freeze!" two armed guards shouted at her but she only ran faster. By the time she was at top of the tower, the guards were already surrounding her. She just raised her arms and a billowing wind knocked all the guards. She then jumped from the tower and landed gracefully at the ground.

Quickly she took off her mask and unzipped her leather outfit. A motorcycle stopped in front of her and without words she took the offered helmet and they were off.

Together they head back to the headquarters. On the way, Fuuko was insisting they stop at a bar. "Come on spoilsport! It's only for a night and I already did my job so let's have some fun pretty boy" while tugging on Raiha's hair playfully.

Her whining was not working so she changed tactics and begged Raiha while hugging him tighter. Feeling her rather well endowed chest firmly pressed on his back, Raiha could only gulp and "Ok. Ok." He relented "Just stop pressing your boobies on me" he muttered. "Didn't know you're not a boobies kind of man, pretty boy!" Fuuko laughed as she only pressed tighter annoying her partner.

As they neared the entrance of the bar, almost all eyes went to them, Fuuko was used to the attention so she gave them no thought as she blew a kiss on one bouncer at the entrance and immediately they were let inside.

Sitting at one of the bar stools with Raiha at her side; her partner ordered some martini and drank while chit-chatting with the cute bartender he's been eyeing for a month. Fuuko saw this and just sighed. "Well, it's better with no bodyguards around" and went to the dance floor. She was wearing a black leather bustier that's criss-crossing at the back with black low hipster leather jeans that showed off her figure rather well. She's aware of the jealous stares of women and men eyeing her but she was used to it and just let the music take her far away as she danced. 'This is what I need' she thought. Lifting her arms, closing her eyes and just swaying to the music. Suddenly one of the men moved closer to her placing his hands on her waist shifting her position as he whispered "Babe, dance that beautiful body with me and I'll show you a great time later" cockily on her ear. She gave this no thought and didn't even open her eyes to acknowledge him. They danced for a while but with no response from Fuuko, the guy just backed off feeling blown off. He just wasn't enough for her. She could feel someone staring at her but this feeling was different from the leers she usually get on the other patrons of this bar so when she opened her eyes curious on who was staring at her she was shocked to see a pair of blue electrifying eyes staring straight at her. Suddenly stopping in the middle of the dance floor to properly look at those eyes, taking one step forward and he was gone. She tried going to the exact place she saw he was standing and even asked other people if they've seen a tall man with silver hair around but nothing, she got nothing. 'I must be just tired and drunk already' she thought while shaking her head and headed toward the flirting Raiha and the bartender. "Let's go" she told Raiha and before he could reach for his martini, Fuuko drank it in one go and without waiting for her partner, walked towards the exit.

"What's up with her?" an annoyed raiha muttered while going after her.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Tokiya couldn't believe his eyes. One moment he was by himself drinking in a dark corner of a bar and the next he heard or rather felt the way the crowd moved and looked at the entrance. 'Must be a celebrity or something' he thought and didn't try to look cause he himself was trying to be unidentified by the cluster of girls giggling at every corner of this blasted building.

After his last round of whiskey, he grabbed his jacket and walked off to go home and he stumbled as a drunken couple bumped into his shoulder. Thinking this really was not his day he looked up and was shocked to his core. There in the middle of the dance floor was his Fuuko with closed eyes, dancing. Even with her hair long; hair band missing, wearing unusual revealing clothes, there was no mistaking it that it was Fuuko. 'Open your damned eyes' he willed her and just like that they were staring at each other. It felt like eternity but when she stepped forward to get to him, he quickly hid himself on a dark corner.

He saw how she went to the place he was standing a moment ago asking other people where he went.

He stood at that corner and observed her as she went to Raiha and went out. Pulling out his phone, he dialed a number and instantly a voice responded on the other side. "Tail her" he growled plainly and exited though the back.

A million things were running through his head. 'Where was she all these years and what the fuck is she doing with Raiha' he thought suspiciously and a little angry and confused. 'After three fucking years, I finally found you' he whispered.

As Raiha dropped Fuuko at her apartment, they said their goodbyes and Raiha drove off. Fishing her key underneath a pot of shrub beside the doorstep, she opened the door and as soon as she closed the door a voice startled her.

"How's the mission?" a deep baritone voice asked. "How many times have I told you to use the fucking door every time you invite yourself in my apartment?" Fuuko raised a brow at Kurei and continued walking hanging her coat by the door.

Kurei chuckled darkly and before she could stride inside her bedroom, she was pushed back with her head banging on the door. "You never change." He whispered on her ear and inhaled her scent. "I take it, you've done your mission well right?" and proceeded to kiss her neck and licking her pulse, her hands restrained on each side of her head pinned by Kurei. "Yes" she gasped when he suddenly sucked her pulse hard. "S-sstop!" she told him. Before they got any further she pushed him hard with her body since she can't use her hands to get out of his grip.

Kurei just sighed, stopped his sucking only after she calmed down a little and before he stepped back, "You'll submit to me eventually, PET."he whispered then intimately drew back while sliding his fingers from her jaw to her lips down to her neck slightly lingering on her forming hickey on her neck. "And don't forget you're _mine_" with that he disappeared in a burst of flames.

"Shit!" Fuuko swore "Could this day get any better?" she thought sarcastically. She felt bothered and hot all of a sudden… 'I don't know if I'm attracted to that sick fuck or am I just intimidated?' she lightly touched her neck that was still tingling from the heat before. "Damn! Another hickey" she muttered angrily while deciding to take a shower.

As she turned on the shower and got under the spray of the water she couldn't help but remember the first time Kurei made a move on her like that unprofessionally.

* * *

#_Flashback_#

_Two years ago_

_They were training hand to hand combat now since she already passed the Danger Room sessions. She was huffing loudly through the practice room, one knee bent with her head slumped and her bangs covering her tired eyes while trying to regain her breath. _

'_Maybe, I shouldn't have provoked him that much' she thought darkly but when she remembered the almost reddish tint of his eye, a smear of blood running through his thinning lips, annoyed expression and fists clenched in anger, she just smirked 'or maybe not' was her last thought when Kurei appeared on her back only to pummel his knee on her back, pushing her on the ground. _

_They have been going at each other like that for two hours. At first Kurei was just on a defensive but Fuuko being impatient just got angrier as none of her attacks seems to hurt Kurei, so she started insulting him. "Is that all you can do? You psycho?" while brushing her hand across her bleeding lips. 'God, does that punch hurt of what?' She thought darkly._

_Kurei was staring at her with a bored expression and was removing invisible lint on his shoulder that stirred Fuuko's nerves. So with a lunge, she gave him her combo attacks, a punch which he only dodged, a left kick that was deflected and a right elbow punch that was caught and used to restrain her in her back but at the last minute she somersaulted and aimed a kick on his head which was caught and only brought her on her silent predicament._

_They were both on the floor now with Kurei on top of Fuuko's back. She was breathing quickly 'What the hell? He's not even breaking a sweat?!" she thought, her right temple ticking already. "Get off me!" she said furiousy. "And what if I don't?" Kurei mocked and observed her response. Fuuko only squirmed harder trying to get him off but he only tightened his hold on her and locked his right arm on her back. _

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you, pet" he whispered on her ear which made her shiver. She glared back and spit hotly on his face. Kurei's eyes glinted dangerously, all amusement and smirk faded away as he brusquely wiped the spit from his face. And with lightning speed he raised his hand "Shit!" Fuuko muttered awaiting the painful strike on her but she was surprised when Kurei's hand took hold of her face squeezing her cheeks making her mouth in a big pout. And what surprised her more is when he suddenly spitted on her mouth directly on her tongue!_

_Her eyes widened at his crudeness. 'What the fuck?' she thought and started struggling to get out of her captors hold. But to no avail his grip just tightened and before she could even think another thought, her lips were smothered with Kurei's. She gasp at the suddenness of the action which Kurei used to slip his tongue and tasted every crevice of her mouth._

_She couldn't believe this but she felt so weak all of a sudden so she just closed her eyes and tried to imagine other disgusting things to stop the heat she was quickly feeling. 'I would rather die than let him see that I'm even remotely enjoying his filthy mouth' she thought stubbornly. But before she could even go to her imaginations, a moan came from her when one of Kurei's hands cupped her right breast and started to knead it and just when she was trying to stop her moans, she was swiftly flipped over and when she opened her eyes, she saw a dark glint full of lust in Kurei's black reddish orbs._

_He smirked darkly at her licking his lips and whispered" I didn't know you tasted that good" and chuckled at Fuuko's effort in untangling her arms from his grip. His right hand still kneading her breast, "and to think I was the only one excited" he noted the hardened peaks of her nipples and rubbed it between his fingers._

_Fuuko closed her eyes at the torture, her breathing getting a little faster and when he stopped his teasing, his hands while caressing her sides started to go lower… Her eyes grew panicked and tried to knee him on his groin but he only stopped all her efforts. His hands were an inch from her crotch when "Ring! Ring! Ring!" "Shit!" Kurei swore obscenities and reached for his phone in his leather jacket and after more colorful curses flying from his mouth; he got off Fuuko and went away but not without giving her a thorough kiss. "We're not finished" Kurei told her then abruptly went._

_As she sat up, she just raised her trembling fingers on her lips. Angered and ashamed of herself, she just punched a hole on the wooden floor of the training ground; Tears dropping on the wood. "Fuck you Kurei! Fuck you!" she whispered angrily._

_##End Flashback##_

* * *

She turned off the shower and started drying herself with a towel while walking naked on her apartment looking for her nightwear.

Unbeknownst to her, someone was watching her through the open curtain of her windows.


End file.
